The Past Reveals the Truth
by PiperP3LEH
Summary: Manny,and Craig have a past, but after seven years what will happen in their lives now? Who will move on, but who still have feelings? Will anyone get rejected? CHP 3 is up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or characters of degrassi.

Chapter One: Job Excitment

She combed through her long black hair grabbed the carseat then left.

"Shit I'm late already."

Rushing out the door after grabbing her keys off the table, she turned off the light then locked the door behind her.

"People really need to advance science to make mornings not exist."

Pulling up to her destination she took out the carseat, and looked down at her now four month old who was luckily fast asleep due to the car ride.

Knocking on the door she put the carseat on the ground.

"Hey Jessie sorry I'm late my body, and mind conflicted on what time to get up."

"You mean for the third time this week?"

"Unfortunately."

Dashing back to car after kissing the baby goodbye she rushed off to work.

The studio was as busy as ever when she entered the gate.

"Hey Alfred, catch anyone suspicious latley?"

"Not yet today Ma'am."

Lifting up the gate she thanked him driving through.

"John I'm sorry I'm late, but I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Don't worry about it, the good news is your just in time to meet our new clients."

"Did we land the advertising deal?"

"Yup, and your heading it."

"What? But Mr. Clebourne never let me do that before John!"

"Call it an audition for a higher position."

"You mean if I do good here I could get a promoition?"

"That's exactly what the big man himself said dear."

Walking into the conference room breathing heavy with anxiety she planted a smile on her face, as John opened the door. Seeing a face she had not seen in years she fell to the ground in a state of shock.

one hour later

Hearing a voice she opened her eyes.

"John is that you."

"Of course who else would be by your side, but your boyfriend."

"What the hell happened?...Oh my gosh where our the clients?"

"They went to the next room while we took care of you. Your lucky their patient people."

"So why am I on the couch?"

"You apparently fainted."

"We need to get back in there their waiting."

"Are you up to stand?"

"I'm fine."

Going into the room she had knots in her stomach. Not wanting to ever see him again yet here he was always coming back into her life.

"Hello I apologize gentlemen my associate had a fainting spell. This is Manuela Santos our head advertising executive."

"Manuela this is James Taylor President of Babys and More Clothing, and his head of photography Craig Manning."

"Hello gentlemen nice to meet you."

After the meeting outside

"Manny are you okay?"

"I don't want to speak with you this is simply a business transaction, nothing more."

"Please Manny can we just go have lunch together,and discuss things maybe we can come to an understanding?"

"I have to go."

She didn't answer, and walked to her car driving off in a manner of minutes.

A/N I'm excited to get back into writing on fanfiction again thanks reviewing my other stories so well. I hope you love this one just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Moving on Maybe?

Relationship background: Manny, and Craig were togeher for two years after high school, and in about her junior year she became pregnant, but had a miscarriage in her third trimester. Manny then broke up with him after the two years thinking it was time to move on with her life, and do something for herself. Craig never got over it until about five more years later when he finally had a solid relationship realizing the end of them was not the end of the world. So this story is around 7 years after high school.

Hurrying to Jessie's house Manny picked up her daughter,and was finally relieved to go home.

"I can't wait to put you to sleep little one so I can take a bubblebath."

Pulling into the driveway she saw John siting on the front porch with flowers, and wine in his hands.

Getting out of the car she opened the backseat smiling as she looked at him.

"Well if it isn't me two favorite girls." Kissing Manny on the lips he handed her the flowers,and wine picking up the carseat.

"How did I get so lucky with you?"

"God knew you needed an angel." He said batting his eyelashes.

"You loveable dork." She said kissing him in return.

Opening the door she placed the items on the kitchen table.

"Just let me give Hayden her bottle, and put her to bed then we can be alone."

"No, how about you go to the bathroom, and take a relaxing bubblebath. I can take care of Hayden, she is after all my daughter as well."

"Thank you sweetheart."

Relaxing in the tub she let the stress of what happened to day melt away under the water. Thinking to herself she was to concerned over what would happen if she saw him again tomorrow.

She had the fear that her feelings would come back to haunt her when she had already moved on.

Getting out of tub she wrapped her favorite robe around her, and walked down the hall to find John asleep on the floor next to Hayden's crib.

"Poor thing working so hard for all of us."

She woke him, and led him to their bedroom falling asleep shortly after getting under the blankets. She held him knowing she was in the right place in her life for the first time, and for once she went to bed with a happy heart.

The next day

Craig hurried up to get dressed, and glanced around his mess of an apartment wondering how he got through the night.

"I thought about her all night, just like I have ever since high school."

He rushed breakfest down in thew form of cereal, and paused when his phone rang.

Oh hello James, yes I am on my way out the door now sir."

Placing the dishes in the sink he thought, "I will do it tonight when I get home." Knowing he would end up putting it off.

"I really need my own maid." Locking the door he out on his jacket with the keys still in the door.

He flagged down a taxi he pulled up to the office ten minutes later.

"Hello Amber, did I get any messages."

"No sir,...oh wait yes your old friend left a time for you to meet up. Here is the address."

"Was there a name?"

"Not to my knowledge sir."

"Alright thank you Amber."

"Tell James I'll be in my office looking at the film okay."

"Sure thing." She said smiling at him, and them blushing.

Craig thought back to only a few weeks ago when he, and Amber got set up on a date. Thinking back he realized that he had more fun with her then he did on any of his other dates he of recently. He finally opened his mind to the idea of moving on from Manny after seven years of wondering what if...

Turning around he looked Amber in the eye.

"Amber do you want to go out tonight after work just you, and me?"

"Sure I'd be honored. I'll meet you back in your office around nine when everyone else is gone."

Later on that night Craig sat in his office looking forward to the night ahead. Amber then walked in wearing a new dress with light pink floral print, and a black backdrop it hugging her figure gracefully.

"I always bring a spare change of clothes because I usually recieve a call fromone of my girls saying they want to go out."

"It's always good to come prepared. You ready to go?"

"You know I want to get the hell out of this place for the weekend."

"Me to darling." He then placed his hand over his mouth as if sorry for what he said.

Amber then walked over to him pulling his hand down.

"Don't be ashamed I love how it sounded."

She said kissing him for only the second time since their last date.

Craig grabbed her pulling her close moaning as she took off his pants.

"Someone's eager."

"You don't know how long I have wanted you Craig. This is he best moment I have had in a long time."

"Me too Amber, me too."

He said as she got undressed in front of him seeing the excitment in his face.

"Oh my gosh your beautiful." Pulling her close he inserted it inside of her knowing it was what he wanted since the first time he layed eyes on her beauty.

A/N Sorry if that was to graphic ppl.


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the Past

"Finally I have a few days off." Manny told herself as she pushed her grocery cart through the store.

"Okay now what do I need from here…bread, beagles for breakfast."

Checking off her list as she went she failed to notice one of the items fall from her very full cart. Until a voice from behind scared her.

"Ma'am I think you dropped this." The young man said handing her the butter.

"Oh thank you." She said placing it back in her cart about to turn around and continue shopping.

"Excuse me for intruding again miss but you look very familiar. If you don't mind me asking what high school did you attend?"

"Degrassi Community School." It was after seeing her smile again that he realized who she was.

"Is that my sexy bf Manuela?"

"Do I know you or something?" The man removed his frumpy hat shaking his shoulder length black hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweets you probably thought I was one shifty creep with this thing on my head."

Looking into his eyes she saw the gleam they always carried.

"Shit, Marco is that you?"

"The one and only." She ran to him leaping into his arms realizing how much she had actually missed him. He was always the one she came to about her relationship or family drama, and she had even lived with him after her family separated for a few months.

They decided to meet at a local café to discuss the happenings since high school after a little while.

After she had shopped, she went home putting up the groceries when John came down the stairs holding Hayden.

"Look honey mommy's home."

"There's my little angel bug." She said as he passed her their daughter.

"Hey honey I'm sorry to stick you with her, but the office called while you were shopping and asked me too come in to approve some decision on the Coke-a-Cola campaign. You know those guys they are so afraid of making any wrong decision they always call me in on my few days off, but I swear tonight it will be just you, me, and Hayden."

"I expected this, but that's okay I'm not mad, and anyway I have a friend who would love to meet her."

"Do I know this so called friend of yours?"

"No, but you've seen pictures. Remember the high school photos with the flamboyant shaggy black haired guy. Marco DelRossi." She said as she walked Hayden into her room placing her in the crib then going back to John.

"Oh, yeah the friend of yours who was gay."

"Yep, I ran into at the store so were going to meet at the corner café to catch up. I can just take Hayden with me."

"Okay well I'll see you later babe." He leaned in giving her a kiss goodbye. He released the kiss, but Manny pulled him back into it. She pulled her body closer to his.

"Why do you have to get me turned on before I leave?"

"No talking."

She pushed him onto the couch getting on top. She removed her shirt and pants revealing her bra and panties.

"What's wrong with a quickie sweetie?" "Nothing the guys can wait a little while longer."

He gave into the passion and heat between them slowly kissing on her breasts. She pulled off his shirt and pants keeping them near so that he could pull a quick change, and this wouldn't be the first one. She kissed his chest as she did her part being on top.

John moaned as she went faster increasing his hardness. She smiled knowing she was pleasing her man.

When they had finished he smiled deeply kissing his partner in love. She put back on her clothes and zipped up his pants with her teeth teasing him one last time. She then kissed him grabbing his tight butt in her remaining lust. John began kissing her neck wanting to stay with every touch reciprocated, but knowing he had a job to do he put his hand on her lips.

"I have to go babe. Tonight I swear." "Alright." He then kissed her walking out the door.


End file.
